Generally, automotive hatchbacks provide users with access to a vehicle interior. Distinct from typical trunks, hatchback door assemblies are hinged proximate a vehicle's roof and latched proximate a vehicle's bumper thereby allowing an extended entryway spanning from the roof to the bumper. Weather strips may be disposed around the circumference of the hatchback door to seal the hatchback door and prevent water from entering the vehicle when the hatchback door is closed. Unfortunately, water often collects on the exterior of the hatchback door from rain, condensation and the like. As the hatchback door is opened and the hatchback door tilts towards vertical, the collected water droplets roll across the surface of the hatchback door toward the hinged top and/or the curved sides. The water may flow along the edge of the hatchback door and/or the weather strip and into the interior of the vehicles.
Further, some automotive hatchbacks feature power door assemblies that automatically close and secure the hatchback door at the push of a button. While the convenience benefits the user, the additional technology brings unintended consequences. Water collected on the door exterior may flow along the power strips and into the interior of the vehicle.
Accordingly, a need exists for an alternative apparatus for preventing water from entering a vehicle through a hatchback door opening as the hatchback door is either raised or opened.